Walls Come Crashin' Down
by Glass.Ink
Summary: Years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens finally shake things up and explore some lusty territory. Smut & Lemons every chapter! Get ready for a sexy Cullen extravaganza!
1. Walls Come Crashin' Down

**This story will eventually involve all the Cullens. No couples are permanently broken up, they just learn to... experiment. ;)**

**Also, I haven't yet settled on a Beta for this story, so if you are interested, please send me a message. I'd really appreciate it, as I'm still fairly new to fanfiction and might need some help with this story.**

**Warnings: Lemons & Bad Language, Rated M**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Not here, Jake."

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk. "It's our room."

I was trying to think clearly, which was a task Jake wasn't making any easier as he nipped at the skin right below my ear.

"Rosalie and Emmett… in the next room," I breathed.

Jacob cocked his head and remained silent. The moans could clearly be heard through the thick walls. With a laugh, Jake said: "I'm pretty sure they won't mind," before returning his attention to my neck.

My breath started hitching as I felt my brain slowing and my body accelerating. I pulled his face into mine and stared at his eyes with blistering love before crashing our lips together. I let out a surprised yelp as he pushed me down forcefully not onto the bed, but onto the armchair. I unbuttoned his shirt and traced his chest with my hands before letting one slide down to his bum.

The heat emanating from him had me entirely flushed, and I was a pulsing being entirely at his mercy. His hands seemed to roam everywhere at once without ever stopping anywhere, like incessant butterfly caresses.

* * *

"Oh my GOD!"

Rose was out of control. Her body was spasming into and away from me. Her hips twisted this way and that, yearning for the contact I refused to offer. With a smile, I let out another breath against her pussy. She quivered and her chest heaved.

I looked up at her. Her hair was flying everywhere, creating a halo of golden bliss around her head. Her eyes were fluttering. As my hand stroked her most sensitive spot, she struggled for the breath she had no use for. She was savage.

I loved it.

As I worked my fingers harder against her clit, and my tongue went farther into her, her moans of pleasure suddenly formed into words.

"Emmett, I'm... so close. Please…"

I smiled wickedly and immediately ceased any contact I held with her body. I looked up at her from my current position with innocent eyes… well, as innocent as they can be when in my situation.

She was seriously pissed at me. "Oh no, you don't, mister!" she screamed.

With that, she grabbed me by my tousled hair and shoved me up against the wall. The wall trembled but didn't crumble. Her teeth were biting my earlobe as she murmured something in a lustful slur.

"Emmett, if you don't fuck me right now, you're not coming for a week, I swear."

I didn't need the threat as an incentive to thrust hard into her for the first time that night.

* * *

Jacob was everywhere.

His heat never failed to overwhelm me. He was moving within me and I just couldn't get enough. I pulled him closer, using all my strength. We were so close I felt like we would merge.

His eyes were unseeing pools of ecstasy. Finally they focused on me. A hand pulled my head to his and our lips collided again, more forcefully this time. My mind was spinning and he was leaving human speed behind as he thrust faster and deeper. I was moaning against his lips while he ravaged mine blindly.

I felt a sharp pain on my bottom lip. I thought I heard a quick "sorry" as Jake attacked my neck instead. I could feel blood making it's way down my face but in the next second I was too absorbed with what Jake's fingers were doing to my clit.

I bucked against him, rubbing my hard nipples against his chest. My cries sounded almost pained.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

My back crashed against the wall. My leg was on his shoulder. Hands on hips. Fingers, nipples. Ice-cold lust. Pleasure, Sex, Hot.

He was thrusting so hard. And yet: "Faster, Emmett! Fuck me harder!"

I was an animal. I was the vampire I fought every day.

His hands left burning cold trails along my sides and my nipples. My nails scraped at his back and his neck. I was whispering obscenities into his ears as his tempo and speed kept increasing. My feet left the floor for seconds at a time. Emmett was shouting my name until I shut him up with a kiss.

Our tongues connected, fought. It was with want that I drew him closer to me, with lust that my tongue traced his jaw line, with greed that I nipped at his neck. My nails scraped down his neck past his shoulders until he caught my hands in one of his and pinned them above me to the wall. He bent down and ravaged my neck.

He lifted my second leg onto his shoulder, keeping a firm grip on my hands. There wasn't a part of me that he didn't control at that moment. No part of me that wasn't _his_.

His hand let go of mine, and my upper body fell. I held my hands out to the floor. Emmett didn't stop. I was now in a sort of smutty handstand – my legs were still thrown over his shoulders and I was completely upside down. The extra depth this gave Emmett was unbelievable. "Fuck!" I screamed. From then on my exclamations turned to unintelligible moans of pure ecstasy.

My boobs were pressed against the wall, but the pressure was more exciting than uncomfortable. When Emmett hit my g-spot I grew close to another orgasm.

It was then that we smelt it. The painfully sweet odour made its way into me, leaving a burning trail along the way. The fire burnt away any moisture, and I was thirsty. I was thirstier than I'd ever been before. I would do anything to get to the scent, to take its source into me. I _needed _it. It was a compulsion.

A part of my brain was aware that Emmett had lifted me back upright. "Rose, look at me." He had a strong grip on my face, but I could escape him if I wanted. And boy, did I. "Rose, calm down. Focus." I looked at him, amazed, but his jaw was taut, his hands trembled against my face. He was just as shaky as me.

I could do it. I could keep going. Screwing Emmett had been fun, right? More than fun. And there, he was doing it again. Oh, but it felt good. He had a slow rhythm going now, and he was holding me firmly in his arms as he kept screwing me against the wall. I stopped thinking and gave myself up to him again.

All the sensations came crashing back into my head. The slight pain, the friction and most of all the pleasure. It was a blur as I single-mindedly fixed on that orgasm I was so desperate for.

"Rose, I'm so _fucking_ close. Come with me babe."

And I let go. Everything disappeared into a cloud of pure ecstasy and…

"Blood." I breathed as we both climaxed and Emmett drove us through the wall.

* * *

**There you go, hoped you liked it. Thought I'd end on a bit of a cliffhanger for now. Please leave me a comment if you have something to say, or just feel like brightening my day a little. Constructive criticism is of course always welcome and will be taken into consideration.**


	2. Bloodlust

**Okay, so here comes the next chapter. It's a lot longer this time. I'm not sure when I'll next be able to post a chapter, but I'm hoping it'll be within the next week. I have a pretty clear idea of where this is going for now, but maybe I'll be taking suggestions later on.**

**Once again, I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're up for it, PM me please.**

**Warnings: Lemons & Bloodlust (but no gore), rated M**

**Otherwise: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

My mind was whirling. I could feel a growl ripping its way up my throat, threatening to escape at any point. I looked at Nessie again. She had a look of concentration on her face. This would've usually made me laugh, but she was applying that concentration to pleasing a special area of mine, so instead the growl simply shredded its way past my jugular and escaped into the heavy air between us.

I traced a finger up her side, attempting to be gentle, but she was doing such things to me I once again ended up drawing blood when my nail scratched the curve of her right breast. I had to stop hurting her.

My body however had other plans. The more I told myself I had to be gentle and soft to my lovely wife, the more my body disobeyed me. My hand grasped at her long hair, and pulled her head back so my teeth could attack her neck.

My tongue snaked its way up her neck, to her jaw, tracing circles just underneath her ear. I breathed hot air into her ear, and she shivered all over, her muscles contracting momentarily around me.

This sent me into such a frenzy I redoubled my efforts below the belt I wasn't wearing anymore. I could feel her walls clenching around me, and I felt my humanity slip, giving way to the animal which always resided inside me. The growl was now a constant howl, and I was pounding her into the armchair.

I could feel complete satisfaction hovering somewhere in the air between us, and I yearned for it as time became a blur and pleasure became a necessity. I threw my head back and readied myself for relief.

The next thing I felt was pure agony.

* * *

The plaster falling around me was no distraction from the burn in my throat. It shredded my insides, tore at my soul, pressed for me to let it free. I fought an immense battle with everything inside me to not let it control me, but even as I took in the scenario in front of me, I knew I had lost.

Renesmee and Jacob were engaged in the same activity me and Emmett had been so absorbed in nearly a second ago. His toned form was almost obscuring her, moving in a hectic pattern unbeknownst to anyone but him.

I barely noticed Jacob's very naked behind, while my eyes instantaneously zeroed in on the blood glistening off of Renesmee's mouth and oozing out of a cut close to her nipple.

It was fresh.

Delectable.

Before Emmett had even had time to gather himself from his last orgasm or his unexpected fall into the next room, I was halfway to the couple in the armchair.

"Rose, NO!" Emmett bellowed from behind me.

But all I could do was fixate my gaze upon the red substance coming from Renesmee.

Jacob was nothing I couldn't get rid of. He was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice me right away, and then it was too late.

With all my force, I gripped both his hands in an iron grip, crossed them in front of him, and flung him with ease into the heavy door.

Then I lost control. I wasn't Rosalie anymore, I was a vampire. I wasn't Renesmee's friend, I was her curse. I wasn't thinking anymore, I was just _feeling._

And what I felt was hunger.

It was an agony that no mere human had ever had to suffer through, a want that would have crippled her had it not been accompanied by the promise of relief. And this hunger only had one solution: To feed.

For the first time in my long life, I gave up.

Renesmee still seemed dazed with pleasure; she hadn't yet caught up to what had happened. I climbed atop her swiftly and lowered my mouth to the beautiful crimson liquid.

The taste was heavenly. Vampires didn't need heaven if they had this. It was indescribable. Her flavour hit my taste buds like a punch without the pain. I savoured every drop of the substance as it flowed into my mouth. It was rich and smooth, and for the first time in years, I felt wholly _complete_. This was truly what I had been yearning for. It wasn't just sustenance; it was a flowing form of ecstasy. When my mouth at long last disconnected from her flesh, the aftertaste caressed the insides of my mouth, leaving a soft sensation, and then I was parched.

The hunger burned again, and now that I knew how to get rid of it, how could I resist? Remembering another source of blood further up, I made my way up the woman's body, until I reached the cut on her lip. It was just big enough for the tip of my tongue to collect a drop of red nectar from it.

But what a drop it was! Even sweeter for the sensitive area it came from, it made its way into my mouth, with a taste as yet unparalleled in fineness.

Suddenly, I heard a moan from the form underneath me.

As the bloodlust receded, I felt another need begin to burgeon inside me.

* * *

Jake had a murderous look on his face.

As he looked at my wife's smoking body on top of his imprint, he straightened up from the door she had sent him into and his fingers began to curl into claws. His whole body shook with rage; his body's outline almost blurring into the background.

Oh shit! He was gonna phase.

I stepped in front of him. "Jacob!" I shouted. "Jacob, snap out of it!"

His eyes reeled, and he looked like he was trying to focus on me, but not quite succeeding. His body was alternately vibrating uncontrollably and almost normal.

When it finally looked like he was going to flip his shit, I put a restrictive hand on his arm. "Hey, hey. Come on, Jake."

He looked at me, not quite focused, then at my hand, and then at my penis. Suddenly, he was himself again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed. "Get away from me!"

I stepped back from him, returning my attention to Nessie and Rosalie.

Oh, boy. How had I even missed this? My Rose was taking Jake's place atop of Nessie and was doing mostly the same things to her. Nessie wore the same look of joy on her face as she had when Rose and I had first interrupted. Rosalie's mouth was latched onto her right breast, which I could see had bite marks on it when she lifted her head and – holy shit! – gave Ness a passionate kiss right in front of Jake and I.

Speaking of Jake. I looked over at him and saw he wasn't taking in the scenario in quite the same way I was.

On the contrary, the look was back in his eyes, and he was obviously convinced Rosalie was forcing Nessie into this somehow. He crouched down and got ready to lunge at the otherwise absorbed Rosalie.

For the second time that evening, I had to step in. "Jake, stop!"

And for the second time that evening, Jake looked at my face… and then at my penis. Seriously, is he gay or something?

But apparently, he was doing the opposite of admiring my shaft (which is worth admiring, _believe_ me) when he screamed: "You fucker! You're actually getting _turned on_ by this? Do you like watching Nessie be sucked dry or something?"

"Jake, hold on. She's enjoying it." I said with a smirk.

He made a step towards me, raising his fist as if to strike me.

"I don't care if Blondie's having a blast. She's. Hurting. Nessie." He spat the words.

He hadn't used that name for my wife in years. Huh, he must be seriously pissed off. "No, no, no" I said, trying to be soothing. Unfortunately, that's not my main character trait. "I meant Nessie. Look at her."

* * *

I looked at my love. My beautiful, gorgeous Nessie.

Just seeing the vampire on top of her made my fingers twitch into a fist. But I followed Emmett's advice, and for the first time since being interrupted by the pair of bloodsuckers on the other side of the wall, I looked at Nessie's face.

What I saw shocked me.

Her face was not contorted into a grimace of terror. Her eyes were not wide with fear or pain. Her face looked… similar to how it had _before_ Rosalie and Emmett had come. Her head was thrown back, and she was not fighting against Rosalie. Her face was an impression of pleasure. I couldn't believe it. She was being used as vampire fodder, and my wife was – she let out a moan – yep, definitely close to orgasm.

"What the fuck?" I exploded.

Nessie's eyes flew open, her gaze focused on me, and…

* * *

I came.

I couldn't help it. Rosalie was so soft, so different, so experienced in the female body. She could do familiar things to me and make them feel brand new. When I saw Jake, knew that he'd been watching us, I came undone. I was overwhelmed.

* * *

I started seeing things in a new light.

Nessie was obviously enjoying herself, and I knew Rosalie enough to suspect I probably didn't have to worry about her hurting Nessie… too much. I just couldn't get over the fact that she'd taken my wife's blood.

In truth, Rosalie _was_ very beautiful. We'd never be the closest friends, but we had certainly gotten over our anonymity after a few years of near cohabitation. And it's not like I've never imagined her naked before. Of course, Nessie is all I could ever want, but sometimes my mind strays a little. Hey, it's not illegal! As it was, I was finding the sight of Rosalie's lean body giving my wife an orgasm not entirely disturbing.

Okay, so there was a chance I could get over it. A glance at my penis told me I already was.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was quite hot and heavy, but I wasn't sure how I felt about not being in on the action. If it had been just me I would probably have been stroking myself or joining in, but with Jake in the room I felt uncomfortable doing the first and I wasn't sure how he'd react to me shoving my cock in his wife's mouth.

It's not like he didn't _look_ okay with what was going on. After getting over the initial shock of it, he actually looked like he was kind of enjoying himself. Or at least Jacob Jr. seemed quite happy with it.

My attention returned to the couple in front of me. Renesmee, who seemed like she'd exhausted her jar of orgasms for the night, was returning the favour to my wife. She'd slid down the armchair, giving me and Jacob quite a delectable view of her pussy. Meanwhile, Rose was straddling the armchair and Nessie's face. Occasionally I would glimpse Nessie's tongue leaving its usual place of residence and setting up camp in my wife's pussy, which would usually result in a spasm from said wife.

For the first time since we'd crashed through the wall, Rose actually seemed to remember my presence. She turned her body slightly so I had a profile view of her breast and winked at me.

"You alright there?" she asked me as casually as if she was reading a book or riding a bicycle.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I've been better." I said nonchalantly.

I saw Jacob throw us a confused look, but Nessie kept working my wife, apparently shutting out everything else. This was a game me and Rose often played. We would pretend we were having a very, _very_ innocent conversation while doing the dirtiest things to each other until one of us broke character. Whoever won chose the next position.

"Oh, _really_?" she asked.

"Yes, _really._" I said, mimicking her tone of voice.

She curled a finger towards her, inviting me forwards. It didn't take any begging for me to do so.

"And when would that be?" She asked.

I was now standing directly in front of her, with just the back of the armchair in between us. Let's hope Jake and Ness didn't have too much of an attachment to this piece of furniture. I wasn't sure it would still be whole by the end of the night. Or it would at least display some pretty suspicious stains.

"Well, let's see," I murmured as I planted a kiss on her neck. "I quite enjoyed going after the nomad James that one time."

"Is that so?" She asked sweetly. But I knew I was well on my way to winning. I didn't know what Ness was doing down there, but she had my wife's breathing heavy and laboured.

* * *

Up until now, I'd been quite happy just to watch Nessie and Rosalie, but I wasn't sure how I felt about watching them have a threesome with Emmett. However, Nessie's legs were spread somewhat, and I could see something very exciting glistening between them. She probably wouldn't be too annoyed if I made a meal from it.

I slid over to my Nessie and tried to ignore what I knew was going on above her as I dived between her legs. Her juices had started dripping down her thighs, so I licked up the trails they had left there until I reached her tender lips. I took one side into my mouth, sucking gently, letting my tongue swirl around it. I repeated the process with the other side.

Putting one hand on each of her thighs, I spread her legs further and attacked her clit. My tongue danced patterns on it, and I made sure not to apply enough pressure to really satisfy her. I was just teasing.

This was something Ness was obviously not too happy about; she kept bucking her hyps. Unfortunately for her, she was doing this rhythmically, so it was easy to keep up with her movements. Once though, she did get me. My tongue slipped inside of her, and she let out a soft moan, which was immediately afterwards echoed by Rosalie.

* * *

"Mhmmm." I murmured against Rosalie's neck.

That was it. The armchair had to go. I ripped out the back rest of it smoothly.

Suddenly, I could see my beautiful wife. She was holding her weight about an inch above Renesmee's face. Nessie's tongue was plunging in and out of my wife's depths, and when she heard my sharp intake of breath, she opened her eyes, looked up at me and… threw me a wink.

"You okay Emmett?" she said, though it came out a bit warped because her mouth was doing other things, too. "You look a bit flustered."

I knew I wasn't, of course – Vampires only blush when they've had blood. But she still got to me.

I decided to ignore her and focus on getting my wife to break character instead. This would usually take place as swearing, screaming your partner's name, or coming. I was focused on not doing any of these as I looked deep into Rose's eyes and placed the head of my cock where I had seen Nessie's tongue just a few seconds before.

Jacob's hands circled my wife's waist, and he whispered something in Rosalie's ear. Temporarily, I was enraged. But she threw me a cocky grin, and I remembered the task at hand. Right. Get her to swear, scream my name, or orgasm. Neither of those should be too hard to accomplish. Plus, what Jake had just done indirectly gave me the permission to use Nessie, too.

I began pushing, but before I was all the way into my wife, I felt a completely unfamiliar sensation wash over me.

* * *

Nessie was on the way to another orgasm. I could tell by the way her hands kept my head firmly in place and tried to stop me from going anywhere else, while her body did anything but to stay still.

But I had other plans than to stay in place. Carefully, I positioned myself so my penis was lined up at her entrance, but I wasn't putting any weight on her. I knew I couldn't keep this position up for long, but Ness was strong. She could handle my weight.

I started pushing into her, but it was more difficult than expected. I needed some kind of grip. I didn't see anything I could hole onto – the back rest of the chair was gone – except for Rosalie. I wasn't sure how Emmett would feel about what I was about to do, so I hoped he was too absorbed in what he was doing.

Anyway, I snaked my arms around Rosalie's body and gripped her waist tightly. She startled a little, but I whispered "ssssh" into her ear in an attempt to soothe her. It worked. She relaxed.

And I was free to have my way with Ness.

* * *

The sensation was completely alien to me.

Before I was even halfway into Rosalie, I felt a tongue – Nessie's! I realised suddenly – trace its way from my ball sack across my shaft. The feeling of Rosalie around me and Nessie's tongue on me felt fucking incredible. I felt Ness flatten her tongue right where Rose and I were connected, and as I finally pushed into her completely, the sensations and the friction combined to an insane heat.

I threw my head back and – forgetting everything else – exclaimed: "_Holy _shit!"

I pounded into Rose predatorily, no doubt maiming Nessie's tongue in the process, which was doing a good job of spurring me on further. I felt my head being pulled down by two soft hands. Rose's eyes snapped me out of my ecstatic state.

She seemed to let go of something deep inside her, and I saw she'd been resisting orgasm this whole time. "I win," she sighed as her body convulsed and her muscles tightened around my cock. I jerked in time with her pulses, and finally released all I had deep inside of her. She seemed to take everything from me at the same rhythm I was giving it to her. This was a dance only she and I knew the steps too, and we rocked each other's "dance floors" every time.

She seemed completely exhausted. I'd rarely ever seen her so worn out from sex. She actually had to lean on me so that I could lift her off of Renesmee. As soon as I had done this, Jacob leaned down to his wife and began kissing her passionately while keeping up his thrusting. I had to give it to him. Dude had good stamina… for a dog. Either way, they wouldn't last long.

"So," I murmured to Rose. "What position am I in for next time?" I asked, curious as to what she'd come up with. It always seemed to me like we'd exhausted the possibilities, but she never failed to surprise me.

"Next time," she said and threw a sexy smirk my way. I tightened in anticipation. "I choose Jake."

And she raced off to our house in the woods.

Huh, I thought as I followed her casually. This could be interesting.

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Pretty please leave me a teeny, tiny comment, it really makes me want to write more. :)**


	3. Visions

**Hey guys. :D So I now I haven't written in a few weeks, but that's because I got a brand-new beta! Please welcome the lovely HolyCrowe, who will be making this reading experience SO much better for you. It's taken a while to adjust, and we're still kind of working out how we're going to do this, but expect the chapters to be coming out more regularly now!**

**Contains lemons as always, guys. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

I looked down at my beautiful wife. She was sitting between my legs, eyes closed, her head resting on my shoulder, the short hair tickling my neck. If I hadn't known better, I would've guessed she was asleep.

I leant down to her for a sneaky peck on the lips, and then back against the tree. She sighed, contented. I loved the peace just after the hunt. The fact I felt at my most restful after killing an animal probably wasn't a good sign. Yet we were both fully sated, and quite happy to just laze around here for a little while, simply savouring each other's company.

I felt the grizzly's last sufferance extinguish a few metres from us, and with it the last of my troubles went. I was now in my own personal heaven. Paradise.

My wife never failed to amaze me. I could watch her all day. The way her dark hair clashed beautifully with her pale, pale skin. The way her big eyes looked up at me from her short height. Just being around her, feeling her energy was as reassuring to me as the rising sun. Being with her was a dream with no awakening.

And suddenly, she sat up. Her eyes glazed over, unseeing of her surroundings, her ears cut off from the noises of the forest. She was rock still.

I shook her, attempting to awaken her from her reverie. No matter how often this happened, it always alarmed me anew.

"Alice! Alice, what do you see? What's -"

And then it hit me.

The emotion was so strong and pure it was almost tangible around us. If I stretched out a tentative hand, I could send ripples through the sensation emanating from her. It was almost concrete before me. She bathed in it, and the feeling rolled around her in waves, contorting this way and that, making its way towards me and seizing me also in its iron grip.

Lust.

I growled, fighting the sensation which was flowing unfiltered from my wife. As tempting as the bear's blood earlier, it lured me to it, demanding from me to forget everything else.

There was a chance I could have held on to my self control, a slim possibility I might have fought it off and banished it… had it not been for Alice. The moment her lips made contact with mine I was lost. I fed off of her lust, fuelling it with my own to create a delectable mix in the air around us. I could taste it.

Our lips parted, giving way to a dance we mastered well. Our tongues crashed together, swaying to our beat. Our kiss rose in pitch. I directed the rhythm with a hand on her hair and another on her neck. We tangoed together in the only way we knew, relishing the notes only we could hear.

"Damn Alice," I moaned against her neck. "What in the world has you this turned _on_?"

Instead of granting me with an answer, my delicious wife just pressed herself to me, backing me against the tree. She straddled my waist and ravaged my neck. Little bites made a trail up my neck and along my jaw. My mind was a tsunami made up of the sensations that were flooding me all at once.

I threw my head back against the tree as Alice began removing the clothing she'd carefully selected for me this morning. Off came the Abercrombie & Fitch T-Shirt, off came the Levi's Jeans… On stayed the Calvin Klein underwear. I groaned in frustration, but she fastened her tiny mouth around my nipple faster than I could respond. And again the feelings were crashing together in the sea of emotion around me, and all I could think of was how much I wanted the woman whose mouth was tracing my chest. And I had her. All to myself.

She looked like an angel, yet she was a monster. The way she was teasing me was torturous, and a new wave of lust from her sent me into overdrive. I had her flimsy dress off her shoulders in a millisecond. I grabbed her around the waist, and reversed our positions. Her back arched away from the tree, and her breasts were in my face. A second later, her bra was also gone.

Finally I had those snowy white peaks to myself! A hand traced the outline of one, while my mouth devoured the other. A moan rose up from our cloud of lust, floating high above us before dissipating into the blue sky. Who had uttered it, I wasn't sure.

My hands trailed their way down, and for the first time that day, I felt her. She was moist for me.

"Oh darlin', you don't have a clue what you're doing to me." I accused her.

But her feelings made me wonder if she didn't actually have a bigger clue than me. After all, I didn't even know why she was this way to begin with. Not that I was complaining.

It was my turn to do the teasing as I pulled down her underwear at a torturous human speed. I felt it when she got fed up, so I could stop her just before yanked the lace off her completely.

"Tut, tut, tut. Look who's impatient now." I teased her, putting myself flush against her body and planting a chaste peck on her lips.

"Ungh, Jazz," she complained. "Just get on with it already."

I looked at her, fluttering my eyelashes as I asked. "Get on with what, Alice?" I emphasised my obvious complete cluelessness of what she wanted by grinding my hips against her wet center through the thin layer of material still separating us. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips up.

Electricity shot through me at the motion.

* * *

He was killing me. That man would be the death of me. If he kept doing what he was doing… But – _thank god! _– finally, he was taking those darn boxers off. My lips formed another moan of anticipation as I waited for release. I waited for the feel of him in me, filling me to the brink until my head exploded with ecstasy.

But that feeling was yet to come. My eyes stayed close, waiting, waiting.

The sensation was unexpected, but not difficult to place. He was going to draw this out. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was his gorgeous blond hair. It wasn't exactly a struggle to place where his other features were.

I felt his tongue on my inner thigh and quivered in pleasure, my body shaking. Tremors rocked through me as he neared my core. His mouth climbed up my leg until…

_An armchair, splitting, breaks in half. A hand, tormented, grasps flesh. Bodies moving, twisting and bending. Breathing; loud and sensual... everywhere. Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Jake. Limbs extended, tangled and thrown together. Heat escalates, possesses the room._

Reality isn't much different. Reality is frenzied, reality is Jasper.

A tongue enters me, and I scream. My hand grips his tousled locks, and I sink back into my fantasy.

_It's clearer this time. Renesmee is under Rosalie, driving her mad. Her eyes are black and unfocused. Emmett is in front of her, Jake behind. They are all centred on her, feeding her lust. They are moving in unison. Ecstasy is written on all of their faces, desire is inscribed on Nessie's tongue, want in Emmett's eyes. They, all of them, want one thing – release._

That's when it finds me. I shake under Jasper, rocking us. The world floods with white and I rest unseeing. I pulse the only pulse that is left to me.

* * *

My wife has succumbed. Whether because of her vision, or because of me, I don't know. I don't care. She is beautiful as she releases her cry into the air, and I hang onto the sound like a droplet of water to a petal. I move over her, kiss her everywhere. Kiss her stomach; kiss her breasts and her mouth.

We dance again, and I am flying.

I cannot hold it any longer, and I thrust into her. I feel hands on my shoulders, nails scraping strong flesh. Her tongue devours me as I take her completely, marking her as mine. Nothing can be better than this. She surrounds me, and I could not be happier. I am bursting.

My tempo increases as I fix on my goal. "Alice!" I cry, urging her to give me all the things I cannot find words for. My mouth parts on her neck, and a tongue slithers out. I taste her scent on the pale skin. Her neck stretches, giving me more working room. My teeth bite furtively; she gasps.

I move faster, my eyes fixed on the forest floor. I take all that is mine.

Her hands slide down my back, find a dip. I moan, and I feel something build inside of me. She bucks up into, and I am deeper than before. I hold her there, and simply use her. I will feel bad about this later. I will wonder if I could have hurt her, maybe if I bit too deeply. But for now nothing can give me greater pleasure than her.

But when I play rough, she plays rougher. I feel her mouth on my nipple, and then she bites. The pain rips through me in a violent shudder. The pleasure follows, licking my wounds. My hands grab the small of her back and bring her body up to meet my thrusts. Once, Twice… a final time.

My hands unclench, my knees give way. I have no control. I am lost in a cloud, a cloud I share with her. A blinding illumination troubles my sight. The dark light devours me, and I follow it. Hot delight pours through me, shocks me into abandon. My core is split into euphoria and paradise. I am exhilarated.

* * *

Jasper is still engulfed in elation when I extricate myself from underneath him. It is watching my husband in spasms of pleasure which brings me to orgasm a second time.

When my body has stopped trembling, Jasper is gathering our clothes, a look of mild consternation on his face. I leap up to my feet and join him, throwing his Calvin Klein's at him mockingly. But as I approach him, I can't help but feel guilty.

I reach up to his face and smooth the lines of worry between his eyebrows.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" How could he be concerned after the experience we had just had?

"Alice," he begins. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, as if unsure which question to ask first. I think I know what this will be about. "What did you see? I've never seen such lust coming from you."

"Oh yes you have," I contradict him, only partially wanting to take his mind off the question. I let myself feel the lust from this afternoon again. "What about our first time in Alaska? Now, _that_ was something special. Remember, it was our 10th anniversary and I wore that outfit I knew you'd love. You were literally –"

"Quit distracting me," he said firmly, though his voice wasn't quite as firm as his penis was. "Tell me."

Okay, so he had a right to know.

* * *

"Tell me," I said, attempting to be decisive, but a little scared of the answer. What could turn my wife on as much as our first time in Alaska on our 10th anniversary when she wore that outfit she knew I'd love and I was literally –

Damn it, Jasper! Don't distract _yourself_. I focused on Alice again. Her expression shocked. She was having another vision. But the emotions coming off her were different this time. This time, she felt worry, concern and – could it be? – a trace of humour.

"Well," she said, in a now definitely humorous tone. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough."

With that, she got dressed at vampire speed. When she saw I was still staring at her dumbfounded, a look of mock frustration quickly took over her small features. "Come _on_, Jasper. We wouldn't want to miss the drama."

And she raced off towards the house. I shook my head, got dressed, and followed her.

* * *

**Another chapter is complete! Please please please, leave me a comment to say what you thought of the chapter. It'll totally make my day. :) & once again, HUGE thanks to HolyCrowe.**


	4. Conflict

**Okay, sorry I've been slow recently. In my hurry to try and get this out, it hasn't been beta-ed yet, so any mistakes are entirely mine.**

**And a huge shout out to above mentioned beta, the newly renamed: iWant_Seddie.**

**Warnings: No Lemons this chapter (omg, i know), but it was needed to advance the story and there IS a very hot making out session at the end.**

**So I hope you do enjoy this chapter this week!

* * *

**

Edward and I were running back casually to the Cullen house. I had long ago given up trying to outrun him; I wasn't as strong as I'd been as a newborn. My hand was settled in his, in the most natural manner I knew. This was where I belonged.

He flashed me a grin, his smile knocking another unnecessary breath out of me.

"You're so beautiful." I told him for the thousandth time.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he huffed, seeming almost insulted. "I pale in comparison to you, Bella."

It was my turn to sigh. Neither of us was ever going to cave in. But that was okay. Everything was okay.

The trees flew past us in a blur, but I could focus on every leaf and every crevice in the trunk as they did so. As a vampire, it often seemed to me as if I could control time. If I was concentrating on a problem, I could have it solved within a few seconds while it seemed as if hours had gone by. At the same time, if I was running, a few seconds would pass just as quickly as they had when I was human. Now, I could choose to either let the trees blur by us, or I could fixate on the minuscule bugs crawling on the branches.

We were getting close to the house now. I could tell not because I could smell our family; it was more like I could smell the forest. It smelled more humid here, a little heavier than where we'd been hunting earlier, maybe there was even a higher population of ants. Our part of the woods had a presence which had marked its way into my multi-faceted brain and was now imprinted there forever.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned to him, and we smiled at each other.

"I had a lovely time with you today."

I squeezed his hand. His grin widened, his teeth a brilliant white. I could watch him smile all day. When he did so, his face would light up, and the tiniest hint of a dimple would form on his cheek. It was such a small dent that I'd never noticed it as a human. Only my acute vampire eyes could tell the minuscule area of shade that formed there. It was only as I had explored Edward's body thoroughly, bit by bit, that I finally noticed it. I loved that spot. I loved it when we were alone together, and I leant over, and I kissed just that spot, and he knew what it meant. And it would always lead to the same exhilarating thing.

But suddenly his smile turned into something else. His lips pulled up in a half-snarl and his eyes tightened minutely. He was staring past me, listening. I had just enough time to register that the marvellous expression etched on his face just seconds previously had turned into disgust...

And then he was gone.

His "I'll be at the house" still trailed behind him. Whatever it was that had upset him, I knew it must be important. He wouldn't have left me otherwise.

I raced after him, worried about what would await me at the house. Occasionally I would catch his scent and speed up, but I knew I didn't have a hope of catching up to him if he was going at his fastest.

When I finally raced through the front door of the Cullen house, it shut with a bang. Meanwhile, the confrontation happening in front of me was already in full swing.

Edward was standing tall, his back to me. His hands were clawing the air at his side. I approached him hesitantly. His face was knotted in fury, the emotion consuming his eyes. Only thirst and strong emotions could change a vampire's eyes, and at this moment, my husband's were pitch black. The rage was encrusted on his features so deeply I was afraid it could never be erased.

I ripped my gaze away from Edward to fully take in the scene. Right in front of Edward, Emmett was standing defensively. He looked as if it was taking him immense self control to not attack Edward at this very moment. Behind him to his right, there stood Rosalie. She was as gorgeous as ever, but her stance was unsure. It was the first time I had ever seen Rosalie so torn. Behind Emmett to his left stood Renesmee and Jacob. He had his arm around her protectively, while she glared at her father.

"Shit." Edward spat. "Shit!" Edward rarely swore. What was going on?

"What were you thinking, Emmett? What were you _all_ thinking?" Emmett's group seemed a little ashamed.

I was still in the dark. What could possibly make my sweet Edward so furious at his family? What in the world could they have done? "Edward, what's going on? Tell me."

"Emmett, stop thinking about it!" At that, Renesmee elbowed Emmett in the gut, and Jacob let out a barked laugh.

"Dude, get out of my head." Emmett seemed indignant.

"Get out- Get _out_ of your head?" Edward bellowed. "You're in _my_ head, if anything. You're projecting it at me like… Like… Ungh, why would you _let_ her Emmett? She could've been killed!"

Rosalie spoke up for the first time since I'd entered the room. "It wasn't his fault Edward."

Edward turned his icy glare towards the blonde. "You."

"Come on, Edward. This doesn't have to be a big deal. We all love each other, and we're all mature enough to-"

"Mature?" Edward laughed. He looked crazy. He was crazy.

"You _slept_ with our daughter!"

Now I was crazy.

"_What?_"

Images. Oh god, the images. Rose and Renesmee. How could that be? What about Jake, Emmett? How had this happened? Like Edward, I was in a frenzy. This event would undoubtedly shatter the foundations of our little family. It was irreversible. And our Renesmee? My beautiful, baby Renesmee? I'd spent long enough fighting off the thoughts of her and Jacob, and now this too? The questions, the frustration, the turmoil; it all boiled down to a single emotion…

Calm.

I was confused at this. Why would I be calm at this time? I felt collected and together. I didn't want to feel this way; I wanted to feel angry at Rose. And what was Emmett's part in all this? Yet it didn't matter. I felt cool.

Suddenly, a minuscule woman's arm tugged at mine. Alice. My head snapped up. Of course: Jasper. He was the reason I couldn't muster up all the sentiments I should be feeling.

Alice whisked me away to mine and Edward's room, and some way up the stairs, all the feelings hit me at once.

Shock.

Betrayal.

Confusion.

Two small hands were on my face. "Bella look at me." A voice called to me from far away. "Focus. Come on, focus on me now, Bella."

But my mind was reeling. Since I had become a vampire, nothing had thrown me so much as this. For the first time since I had become agile, deadly and beautiful, I didn't know what to do. Didn't know what would happen.

My name resonated through the room. I forced my eyes to focus, made myself hear and ultimately wrenched myself back to reality.

"Alice." I finally replied. "What's going on?"

She looked at me, an empathetic line between her eyebrows. "You know what happened Bella."

And I did. I just didn't _want_ to know. I prayed for it to be something else.

"It's going to ruin us, Alice."

"No Bella, it's not." I shook my head. "Listen to me, Bella," she said with conviction. "This isn't a bad thing."

"How could it _possibly_ be a good thing, Alice?" This was going to destroy our family.

"Think of the possibilities." I couldn't believe what she was implying. I stood up, but didn't know what to do with myself. I paced.

"I don't _want_ possibilities, Alice. I don't _need_ possibilities. I have Edward."

And yet, for a second, I saw exactly what Alice meant. The things I'd only ever dreamt of doing with Edward I was now doing with others in my head. I could see myself with Emmett and Carlisle… with Jasper. I felt myself get excited and quickly forced myself to shut all these images out. And yet the damage had been done. My lapse in control had only been a second long, but I could see that in that single second, our future had changed in Alice's mind. I could see her now; eyes closed, lips apart, relishing what she saw. Curiosity threatened to get the better of me.

"No, Alice. And that's my final answer."

She raised an eyebrow. She knew she'd won. I tried to convince myself she hadn't.

"Oh, and one last thing before I go, Bella. Could you do me a favour?"

I was somewhat suspicious to say the least. "Think about having sex with Jasper."

"What?" I was completely taken aback by her request. But even as she said it, I obviously started to think about having sex with Jasper. It was a reflex, a reflex the little pixie had been betting on. She closed her eyes a second, and then emerged from her vision.

"Like I thought," she said, already halfway to the door. "Edward will be fine with it. Stay in here for a second, will you?" And with that, she exited the room.

* * *

Fuck it, I had a hard-on.

I couldn't help it, with all the lust emanating from my wife in there. And I'd felt a couple of waves coming off even Bella. Plus, my wife had hinted greatly at what was about to happen, and let's just say I wasn't exactly averse to the idea.

At that moment I was pulled from my reverie. Alice hand was on my neck and her mouth on mine so fast I didn't have time to prepare for the assault. I kissed her back greedily, still somewhat uncertain of what to expect.

Her mouth made its way over to my jaw, leaving a trail of lust burning my skin. She teasingly nipped at my earlobe, and I thrust into her body. I just managed to suppress a moan. The lust she was sending at me was unbearable.

"Sssh," she said in a tone so quiet I was sure it was so Bella wouldn't hear us. "I don't want Bella to hear us," she confirmed in the same hushed voice. She looked me in the eyes and put her hands on either side of my face. "Jasper Whitlock, I love you. I completely adore you, more than anything else in my life. What I'm suggesting we do will not change that."

"I know Alice," I whispered back. "Nothing could change this."

"I just wanted you to know. I'm off to convince Edward. I think they're having some troubles downstairs."

Something struck me. "When you say you're going to convince him, you mean..?"

She nodded. I wasn't sure how I felt about this news, but it made sense. I looked at the most magnificent being I knew. I faced the enormity of what we were about to do, and crashed my lips against hers. The kiss was hard at first, but it became softer when her lips fell open. Her tongue traced my lower lip, making me bite her upper one softly. I transformed something that would have been a moan into a low growl when her hand placed itself on my crotch.

"Just…" I whispered, not sure if I should continue the sentence. "Don't kiss him, ok? That should just be for you and me."

She gave me a sweet peck on the lips. "Just for us."

She walked away at human speed. Just before I lost her from my sight, she turned to me and said "Oh, and Jasper?"

"Mmmh?" I answered.

"It's going to be _good_." And she was gone.

* * *

**So that's it for this time. I hope you all had fun reading that, and he next chapter will be up soon. That one will have lemons I promise!**

**Please please please keep the reviews coming. They make me so happy.**


End file.
